


An Hour To Sortie

by Yozora



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockon drifts from sleep to consciousness to the soft sound of Tieria's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour To Sortie

**Author's Note:**

> Fic response to [this picture](http://frostious.deviantart.com/art/Early-call-105862764) by [](http://frostious.livejournal.com/profile)[**frostious**](http://frostious.livejournal.com/).

Lockon drifts from sleep to consciousness to the soft sound of Tieria's voice. Cracking an eye open, he sees the purple haired pilot standing by the door, his back turned to Lockon as he leans his shoulder against the frame while speaking with someone on the communicator in a hushed tone.

Quietly Lockon raises himself up to lean on his elbows and runs an appreciative eye over Tieria. The smaller pilot is clad only in a dress shirt, giving Lockon a perfect view of those slim, impossibly long legs. The sniper smiles; he can't help thinking how wonderful they feel wrapped tightly around his waist, the skin pale and smooth under his hands.

Slowly Lockon's gaze travels up Tieria's legs; starting from the delicate feet, soft and incredibly ticklish on the instep, up slim calves, past the back of Tieria's knees, perfect for tickling with his tongue, to finely muscled thighs that quiver enticingly when Tieria is close and desperate for Lockon to push him over the edge, and still further up, past the edge of the dress shirt...

Lockon is broken out of his mental caressing of Tieria's body when the purple-haired pilot suddenly turns around, apparently finished with his phone call. For a moment he looks surprised to see Lockon awake, his thin eyebrows raised adorably at the way the sniper is eyeing him from the bed.

"We've been called back to space", he finally says, walking over to the bed and starting to gather his clothes. "We're leaving in an hour."

Lockon only stretches his body leisurely at that, cocking an eyebrow suggestively as he reaches out to rub the back of his hand against Tieria's inner thigh.

"Lockon." Tieria's voice is stern, but it does nothing to hide the way goose-bumps break over his skin or the faint dusting of pink spreading on his cheeks.

"We'll be there on time", Lockon assures him, grinning at the way Tieria rolls his eyes in doubt as he takes a hold of the smaller pilot's delicate hands and pulls him on his lap.

"Besides", Lockon grins, his face buried in Tieria's neck while his hands run over the back of milky thighs and - finally, the sniper thinks - up and under the hem of the dress shirt, "it's not like we don't have a good reason for being late."

Tieria's reply is something between a whimper and a small breathy chuckle as he makes a mental note to get properly dressed the next time he gets an early morning call.


End file.
